


Square K4 - Great Responsibility

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, with comics OR movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: This is for a photo prompt of Tony as SHIELD director from Marvel 616.  Tony gets a visit from a "mysterious stranger."





	Square K4 - Great Responsibility

Tony stared at his computer screen for a few moments before his eyes drifted back to the clock; barely two minutes had passed since the last time he looked, so with an impatient exhale he forced his attention back to his work.  He really needed to finish reading this operation proposal instead of foolishly counting down the minutes until-

“’SHIELD Director Tony Stark, America’s most eligible bachelor, is officially on the market,’” a smooth, amused voice read out from the other side of Tony’s desk, making Tony's heart jump.  He squinted, trying to see him, but his guest was sitting in the dark, obscured by the light of the computer monitors.  “’Everyone who is single and ready to mingle in the city was surprised to see his profile pop up on _Make-a-Match.com_.’  Oh, and I see that your profile is set for men and women, is this your subtle way of coming out?”

Tony snorted, turning off his computer with a wave of his hand so he could see the man on the other side of the desk.  “You could say that,” Tony said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the office and he could get a better look at his mysterious visitor.  “The PR team said it would help with some of the bad press SHIELD has been getting lately, to make me seem more approachable.  I don't even think I have the password to the account.”

“Oh, good.” The man took his booted feet off the desk and stood to come around to where Tony was sitting, climbing into the office chair to straddle his lap.  “I was afraid I was going to have to start eliminating the competition.”

Despite the exhaustion of the day – the week, the month, all of it – Tony had to smile, hands coming up to rest on the man’s thighs. “Of course not-” his eyes flickered down to the stolen badge on the man’s chest “- _Ed_ , no one could replace you.  Thanks for the tip about the kid, by the way.  I got him all squared up with Xavier, he’s in good hands.”

“Good.  He seemed like he’d dealt with enough shit without sending him to the Raft.”

“Yeah.” Tony let his head fall back against the chair and his eyes droop as Bucky ran his fingers through his hair; every time he did something like this, bending the rules to the breaking point, he could feel the knives being sharpened behind his back.   The kid in question, a Firestarter, _should_ have gone to the Raft - he was unregistered and had already used his powers to burn down a school, but when Bucky had come to him and said _He’s a good kid, he needs help_ Tony knew he had to do what was right, not what was legal.  He regretted ever taking this position, but the alternative – having someone else be in charge of enforcing the Registration Act, someone who actually _believed_ that having superpowers automatically made you a danger to others  – was infinitely worse.         

“God, I’ve missed you,” Bucky breathed against Tony’s temple, interrupting his thoughts, before bending down to capture his mouth.

"I missed you too," he murmured against Bucky's lips. With a long exhale, he pushed those cares away to slide his hands under Bucky’s clothes.  “Not wearing your uniform, I see,” he said when his hands found skin instead of body armor.

“It’s a little conspicuous,” Bucky said dryly.

“You helped design it,” Tony reminded him.  Bucky’s hands were in his hair, tugging his head back with a delicious sting.

“I know, I know, it just didn’t seem like something an Ed would wear.”

Tony shuddered dramatically.  “Stop saying that name,” he said, pulling Bucky’s shirt over his head, trailing his mouth over the seam of scars at his shoulder.  “You’re killing the mood.”

He rocked his hips against Tony’s.  “Funny, it doesn’t _feel_ like I’m killing the mood,” he murmured, grinding against Tony’s rapidly hardening erection. 

“Less talking, more naked,” Tony said, and Bucky climbed off his lap just long enough to let Tony shove his pants down and off before climbing back on.  “I meant me, too,” Tony protested, but Bucky shushed him.

“I want to ride you while you are still wearing this,” he said, running his hands down the smooth, tight black fabric of Tony’s jumpsuit before flicking a finger at the SHIELD logo on his shoulder. 

“Staking your claim?” Bucky made a noise of assent and then his hands were busy trying to free Tony’s cock from the confines of his pants.  While he worked, Tony stroked over Bucky’s thighs and ass, loving the feeling of warm skin under his hands, squeezing the thick muscles there, until his fingers brushed over something that made Bucky's fingers fumble.  Tony felt his heart skip a beat then start up again double time. “Oh my God, did you…?” Tony let his head fall back against the chair when Bucky grinned wickedly.  His fingers pressed on the warm rubber of the plug in Bucky’s ass, drawing a groan out of them both.

“Why are you so surprised? Captain America is the Star-Spangled Man with a plan, remember?”

“And the plan is to drive me out of my mind?” Tony pressed on the rubber again then traced the stretched rim of Bucky’s hole, loving the way Bucky’s skin broke out in goosebumps at the sensation.   

“Absolutely.” Then Bucky made a triumphant noise and his hands, one warm skin, one cool metal, were stroking Tony’s cock.  After Tony pulled the plug out in a slow teasing glide, Bucky rose up on his knees and then sat back onto his cock in one smooth motion.  “Think I will break the chair?”

Tony raised an eyebrow and then red and gold vibranium nanites swarmed from his skin and crawled down the office chair, hardening into struts to reinforce the metal and plastic. “You can try.”

“Showoff,” Bucky accused, and started to move.

 

Hours later, Tony was staring out the tall windows of his office, watching with dread as the stars began to disappear one by one in the light of dawn.  This was the first time they’d been able to steal time together in months, and it would likely be just as long before they could do it again. 

Beside him, Bucky stirred, and Tony knew that he was thinking the same thing.   “Do you ever think about-”

“I can’t,” Tony said, stopping him before he could say it. They both knew that the only way they could be together, _really_ together, was if they both walked away from their responsibilities, which they would never do.  “If I did, I doubt I could keep going.”

“True,” Bucky said.  With a deep sigh, he sat up and started grabbing “Ed’s” clothes.  Tony rolled over and threw an arm around his hips, kissing the bumps of his spine.  

"Be safe out there," he said, when he wanted to say  _I wish you could stay._  

"Yeah, I will," Bucky agreed, turning to press a kiss to Tony's scalp.  "I hear this Iron Man guy is gunning for me."

"Sounds like an asshole."

"Nah, he's not so bad," Bucky said lightly.  "Just got a lot on his plate."  Bucky ran a thumb over Tony's cheekbones while his eyes roved over the rest of his face, as if memorizing it for later.  "You be careful too, ok? Watch your back."

Instead of answering, Tony just squeezed him tighter and buried his face against him, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and Bucky.  The light was getting bright enough to read by, so Tony knew he couldn't keep him there much longer.  With a sigh, he released him so they could both get dressed.

"Until next time," Tony said as he closed the door behind Bucky, because saying  _I love you_ would hurt too much.  He stood there for a long moment, head pressed against the door, before he went back to his desk and got ready to face the day.


End file.
